characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Manami, Quirk Ideas
|alias= |birthday= February 4th |age= 21 |gender= Female |height=5"8 |weight= 115 lbs |hair= Dark Violet, almost black |eye= Red |quirk= |status=Alive |family= Deceased |occupation= Villain |affiliation= Seven Deadly Sins |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }}Manami, is a renowned villain holding the title of the , and is considered to be a woman as devastatingly lethal as she is beautiful. Operating as a Villain of notable infamy on her own, Manami is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, known by the public by her main epithet in its fullest; . Having an immense influne on Japanese society as well as seemingly the world itself through a combination of her undeniable, universal allure, a masterful usage of her Quirk, and a propensity for cunning and scheming in a well concealed package of insanity, to be distracted by this woman's beauty is perhaps one of the most dangerous things one can do in their lifetime, provided they live past a single encounter with her. Manami is noted to be a power player in the organization, feared for both the power she wields and her deceptively high inellect, as well ability to manipulate others. Playing a notable role in the activities in many an underworld organization by having stirred up insatiable, almost irrationably high desires for her favour in some of the most powerful figures in the region, Manami has the ability to force those in power to dance around her finger at her command, and have the lowest citizens operate as nothing but her pawns. Due to Manami's addictive, yet destructive nature, and her winged hips comparable to those of an angel, she has been given an epithet based off of the name of a drug, '" ".' Appearance Personality Quirk and Abilities Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Equillibrium:' *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Killing Intent Mental Prowess Despite Manami's reputation as a succubus, perhaps the most dangerous aspect of Manami is her devastating intellect that seemingly supercedes her unquestionable insanity, seemingly transforming an already formidable villainness into an extremely unpredictable and dangerous opponent for even the most prepared team of heroes. From what is known about her, Manami has, up to this point, demonstrated the equivalent of a remarkable aptitude in the fields of chemistry, biochemistry, toxicology, neurology, psychology, and most commonly, mechanics and engineering on a surpisingly grand scale. This scientific and technological background would appear to make Manami several tiers more dangerous than she would have been were she simply the Succubus she's claimed to be, as while an entire area she might have been on the scene of may appear to have no trace whatsoever, the Demon of Lust has on many occassions, simply rigged the entire area upon leaving such that no further investigations can truly occur, reshaping and destabilizing the crime scene, completely getting rid of any sort of evidence, and adding pain to her elaborate technique by often times claiming the lives of many an officer. However, even simply does not fully encompass the full scope of her mental capacity, especially when considering her ability to create new additions to her arsenal seemingly on the fly. In addition, due to her intellect, Manami is capable of passing herself as perfectly sane as well as knowledgeable on the subject matter or the task at hand quite readily, with her insanity often being referred to as a form of, "supersanity". *'Torture and Interrogation:' Manami is extremely skilled in the art of torture and utilizing torture equipment, seemingly seeing new forms of torture equipment as simply new ways to play with and toy with her enemies, drawing out from them confessions they would otherwise never hear the light of day for perhaps decades after their eventual death, easily being able to prompt individuals to tell her everything they know. Shattering the minds of even the most well trained of secret operatives on a casual basis, Manami is reputed within the organization of the Seven Deadly Sins for her incredibly intimidating ability to get whatever she wants out of others, with many saying that she "lusts" for their answers, if they survive. Demonstrating extraordinary skill in this field, the villainness is known for being able to improvise and transform virtually anything in her surroundings into an extremely lethal torture weapon, and with the nature of her Quirk, knows the regions of an opponent's body in which the most pain is inflicted onto them and is capable of exploiting this. Underground rumours tell that she is said to have once tortured and mutilated a man so badly, that before burning burning his corpse, every speck of skin on his body was completely flayed off, even after the man's spirit had been completely and utterly broken, much to Manami's almost giddy pleasure. Others tell of times where she similarly skinned a man, but slowly and comparatively not close to the same level, before injecting him with diseases meant to induce even further pain. With an ability to stomach virtually any sort of torture she may wish to place on an individual, Manami is also known for psychologically breaking her opponents down as well, often times making a victim feel guilty for things that were not even their fault, or simply exploiting the morality of others so as to use it as an additional tool for shattering any remaining will to rebel, or will to live. However, when combined with her Quirk, Manami's ability to torment others is said to reach entirely new heights, to the point that being hauled off by the woman is said to be paramount to "damnation incarnate", capable of stripping persons of their sanity and forcing them into despair. However, on the less painful side of things, Manami is also known for seducing individuals of interest, and providing such a "pleasurable experience" that her opponent divulges the necessary information. *'Manipulation and Deception: '''As the world-renowned '''Sin of Lust', Manami demonstrates a tremendous prowess in the art of manipulating and deceiving others around her even without the extremely compelling power of her Quirk. Being extremely knowledgeable on a fundamental level of the psychology that others around her operate on, almost as if her supersanity allowing her to see the brainwaves those around her lie on, which she can then use to bend those around her. Holding an immense sway over the systems around her, Manami demonstrates the ability to seemingly cause entire news stations to simply not record her exploits. However, perhaps most notably, Asmodai exhibits the capacity to analyze, comprehend, predict, and as a result, manipulate the behaviours of those around her, even her own behaviour. As a result, Manami demonstrates the ability to seemingly extract the darkest secrets or flaws held by persons, transforming her words capable of applying pressure to the mental condition of her opponent which only accumulates over time, allowing her to readily manipulate individuals in to giving into her "requests". In addition, utilizing this knowledge, Manami is capable of telling her targets exactly what they need to be swayed by her. As a result, Manami is known to be extremely talented in the art of telling extremely convincing lies, often putting off the blame for things onto others, as well as to pass through rigourous testing without setting off a single alarm while lying. Simultaneously, due to Manami's connections and remarkable talent in seduction, the villainness is known to utilize this manipulative prowess to affect extremely high officials, making herself capable of relying on their favour and often times undying loyalty, as well as simply via black-mailing and manipulating others. With the use of her Quirk however, Manami's ability seemingly reaches levels that are rumoured to surpass all others. Manami is also noted to demonstrate such remarkable skill in deception that she is capable of hiding in plain sight, seemingly hiding her identity almost effortlessly and pretending to be virtually anyone she wishes to imitate, often times using her connections to synthesize illegal replicas of important documents. As a result, Manami has demonstrated the ability to fool individuals such as police officers, lesser ranked Heroes, and even security personnel into believing her identity, to the point that witnesses will often testify in her favour if caught. While perhaps the most distinctive feature about Manami as a villain are her horns and her winged hips, Manami is known to be able to conceal even this, allowing her to infiltrate the territory of her opponents should she so desire and having others believe her every resultant word, without even "charming" a single soul. *'Multilingualism: '''In addition, Manami is known to have a notable degreee of linguistic talent, seemingly mastering various languages in order to allow for the seduction of foreign officials, diplomats, and individuals in high places or simply just their general manipulation. In addition, Manami is known for communicating with individuals from a wide variety of backgrounds, gathering their respect and loyalty from even outside of Japan itself. As a result, Manami's multilingualism allows her to be exceedingly versatile in communicating with others, and is known for being able to replicate foreign accents so well that it would appear that she herself can appear to be a foreigner, as well as blend into a crowd of persons almost flawlessly. *'Inventive Aptitude:' Quirk ' ' is an Emitter-type Quirk that allows Manami to demonstrate a limited control over her own nervous system and the hormonal system, as well as the nervous systems of others. By making physical contact with an opponent, Manami can stimulate the pleasure centres of the brains, as well as the overall body to induce an immensely potent euphoric high stemming from the body's reaction to her touch itself, seemingly producing seductive thoughts into the minds of those she makes contact with. With prolonged touch, the potency of her stimulation of her target increases dramatically via nothing but physical contact to the point that her target eventually becomes wholly desperate for her touch and thus her favour, addicting persons to nothing but her mere presence. Due to the nature of her powers, Manami's Quirk is known to have an extremely solid and long-lasting effect, as the sheer levels of dopamine flowing through her target's bodies leave them slaves to pleasure in much a similar manner as to how addicts are formed, doing whatever she requests of them to get their next fix. With each fix, individuals also tend to develop immense, addictive emotional dependencies on her, to the point that individuals will lay down their lives for her, lay down as her carpet to let her walk over them, and enter into the deepest of withdrawal symptoms without her, potentially on a completely fatal level. In addition, the Quirk is known to be indiscriminate across genders, and will overwhelm regardless of gender. While Psychosomatia's effects are quite devastating, the rate at which they take effect increases with the degree of intimacy shown to the individual in particular, with kissing and full-blown sexual exploits increasing the rate at which this Quirk affects the individual. In addition, as the immense levels of pleasure build, it grants her more than ample capabilities for seduction. '''Pain Stimulation: '''Despite the capabilities that the pleasurable side of her Quirk grants her, Manami also demonstrates the ability to stimulate these centres and create intense, overwhelming pain capable of forcing a '''Vertigo Stimulation:' Itching Stimulation: Temperature Stimulation: Moves Equipment Venom: '''Created for Manami by her contacts within the underworld through unknown means, '''Venom is an extremely unique type of what is referred to simply as modular cosmetics, as well as programmable materials primarily taking the form of lipstick commonly employed by Manami in her daily operations. Known as the Kiss of Death to those who are actually knowledgeable of the particular weapon in Manami's arsenal, Venom appears to nothing more than a lipstick holder at first. However, in truth, the lipstick within Venom is laced with a variety of different neurotoxins capable of being applied by Manami to her lips at her desire. By selecting a particular "shade" of lipstick, Manami can select a variety of different toxins to be placed onto her lip with each application, with her knowledge of chemistry despite her insanity enabling her to simply switch between the active chemicals present in each shade of her lipstick, and even combine their effects to create debilitating effects upon kissing a target. Serving her extremely well combined with her Quirk, as well as her status as Lust, with nothing but a mere kiss, Manami can pump enough poison into the system of her opponent to paralyze creatures far larger than human beings and if she so desires, to kill them dead right there and then. As neurotoxins are extremely fast acting and often result in paralysis, many of Manami's kisses simply cause individuals to suffocate to death, while some have additional effects, such as inducing terrible vomitting and nausea, as well as a sudden onset of muscle weakness, or simply sedation. : Stun Gun: : Knife: : Pistol: Kama: